uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 167
London Buses route 167 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, United Kingdom. The service is currently contracted to Docklands Buses. History The 167 route was first introduced following the Second World War and operated from Loughton bus garage by London Buses. On 24 May 1986 the operation of the 167 passed to Eastern National under the London Buses tendering regime. In 1990 the 167 was transferred to the Thamesway operation. The contract was lost to Grey Green in 1992, who then became part of the Cowie Group. Later, Grey Green was brought under the Arriva London banner. In 2002 Docklands Buses won the contract from Arriva. Vehicles RTs were first used on this route but when the route was converted to single deck, AEC Merlins were used. After eight years it was converted to double deck again using Daimler DMS. In early 1980s, Leyland Titans and Leyland Nationals were in use. When Eastern National took over after the closure of Loughton garage, Leyland Nationals were put in use as now the buses had to be single deck due to the permanent diversion via Loughton Way and the low bridge in Roding Road where the Central Line crosses over it. When Grey Green took over, a variety of bus types where used, including DAF/Ikarus and later Alexander ALX200s. The contract then passed to Docklands Buses using Dennis Dart/Caetano Nimbuses. These have now been replaced with MCV Evolutions on Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart chassis. Route information * No information at present Current route Route departing Ilford * Ilford High Road Hainault Street * Clements Road * Ilford High Road * Ilford station * Cranbrook Road * Gants Hill station * Cranbrook Road * Barkingside High Street * Fullwell Cross * Fencepiece Road * Grange Hill * Hainault Road * Station Road * Chigwell station * Chigwell High Road * Chigwell Rise * Roding Lane * Palmerston Road * Victoria Road * Buckhurst Hill station * Victoria Road * Palmerston Hill * Loughton Way * Valley Hill * Roding Road * Alderton Hill * Old Station Road * Loughton Station * Old Station Road * High Road * Church Hill * Rectory Lane * Pyrles Lane * Chester Road * Debden Estate * Willingale Road * Colebrook Lane * Jessel Drive * Burney Drive * Mannock Drive * Willingale Road * The Broadway * Burton Road * Debden Station Torrington Drive Vere Road Route departing Debden * Debden Station Torrington DriveVere Road * The Broadway * Willingale Road * Mannock Drive * Burney Drive * Jessel Drive * Debden Estate * Castell Road * Chester Road * Pyrles Lane * Rectory Lane * Church Hill * High Road * Old Station Road * Loughton Station * Alderton Hill * Alderton Hill * Roding Road * Valley Hill * Loughton Way * Palmerston Road * Victoria Road * Buckhurst Hill station * Victoria Road * Palmerston Hill * Roding Lane * Chigwell Rise * Chigwell High Road * Chigwell station * Station Road * Hainault Road * Grange Hill * Fencepiece Road * Fullwell Cross * Barkingside High Street * Cranbrook Road * Gants Hill station * Cranbrook Road * Ilford station * Winston Way * Clements Road * Ilford High Road Hainault Street See also * List of bus routes in London * Docklands Buses External links * Transport For London * London Bus Routes * History * Full Timetable Category:Bus routes in London Category:Transport in Epping Forest Category:Transport in Redbridge